Unexpected Turns
by Ricki95
Summary: AJ Lee & CM Punk are two of the top stars in the WWE, they are used to traveling 5 days a week all year round so they have gotten pretty close to each other They dated for a year before getting married. Follow the newlyweds on their life journey and see how they deal with everything that is thrown at them.
1. Christmas in Chicago

It had been exactly 6 months since April & Phil had gotten married on June 25th 2013 exactly 9 days after she had won her first Diva's championship which she is still holding by the way… The relationship between the two was amazing as far as they were concerned. It was their first christmas together being married, sure they've spent christmas together before but this year it just felt different. April rolled over and looked at the clock on the table next to the bed '7:00am' she smiled and looked at phil's tattooed arms that were wrapped around her waist she stood in the middle of the bed and started jumping "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" She screamed Phil put the pillow over his face "Why are you awake? Its like 3 in the morning" he said muffled in the pillow "It's 7 actually" she said sitting down on top of him "THAT'S WORSE!" He said and she laughed and started hitting him with a pillow "Get up! it's time to open presents!" she said excited "who said you got presents?" he said and she folded her arms "Let's go! Wake your tattooed butt up.." she said getting up and running down the stairs "I should probably take that chocolate out of your stocking because you're hyper enough without it" he said walking down the stairs seeing her sitting in the middle of the living room floor with presents all around her "What do you want to open first?" she asked him "I don't care" he said and sat next to her "You're grumpy when you're still half asleep" she said "Sorry…" he said and kissed her cheek "I told you not to go overboard on my presents…" "I didn't.. i just got you as many as you deserve" "I don't need all of this. Now I feel bad because I didn't get you as much" "I already have the best present I could ever get" "Really? and what is that?" she smiled he kissed her "My batman coffee cup…" he said and she hit him on the arm "You jerk!" she said and folded her arms "I thought you were gonna be sweet" "When am I ever sweet? I'm kidding, you're the best present that i've ever gotten and no matter what you got me nothing will be able to top having you with me" "Not even your coffee cup?" Not even my coffee cup" he said and kissed her "Now open you're presents I know You're ready to know what you got" After opening all the presents April made breakfast and they spent the entire day relaxing and laying on the couch, a Blackhawks game on the television. "We have to leave Tomorrow.." She said pouting, They loved the time they get off and they cherish it because they know they don't have much time or privacy when they're on the road "I know but think about it this way… We work on Tuesday, Wednesday, and we're home Thursday and Friday then we work Saturday and Sunday" he said "That doesn't help anything… I love traveling and working don't get me wrong but I just wish we could get more than three days off for christmas. They know a lot of us have families that we don't get to see very often and three days doesn't even begin to let us catch up" "I know what you mean but we signed up for this… We knew what we were getting ourselves into but we can spend the last few hours we do have, Together" he whispered the last word before kissing her neck, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her up the stairs "I love you" he said "I love you too" she said one thing led to another and the next thing they knew they were wrapped up in the sheets together Multiple times that day and many times that night.. it amazed even April how much they could go at it, even though they had done it more than that on their wedding night but the fact that they still had it in them after all the traveling and stressful times they had been through at work amazed her. They laid in bed looking out the window at the falling snow as Phil kissed her cheek every so often the fireplace in their room was burning "Merry Christmas Beautiful" he whispered in her ear before she fell asleep in his arms. It was an amazing Christmas and one that neither one of them would ever forget. 


	2. Back on The Road

It was the day after Christmas which meant the holiday tour was still going on which meant they needed to pack.. Something Phil dreaded more than April...

"What about these?" April asked holding up a pair of blue shorts with studs on them

"Sure..." He said still looking at his own clothes

"You didn't even look!" She said throwing the shorts at him

"Whatever you wear I'm sure you'll look hot.." She rolled her eyes and turned back to her clothes

"I'm done!" He yelled which caused her to turn around and look at him laying on the bed she looked in his bag

"Congratulations! You packed a shirt..." She said

"And socks!" He said she rolled her eyes and laughed turning around as she closed her bag

"Babe!" He cried

"What?" She asked

"Help me.. I hate this part.."

"Fine..." She said "what do you want to bring?"

"I honestly don't care but we've got to meet Kofi in an hour" he said

"You're no help.." She said throwing clothes in his bag occasionally looking at his schedule to see if he needed any of his nicer clothes for appearances, after about twenty minutes she zipped the bag "Done!" She said smiling "now come on.. We gotta go" she said pulling him up

They met Kofi and had to drive to the venue since the bus was at the venue waiting for them

"Are you ready?" Kofi asked

"Non stop traveling for 2 weeks straight? Sounds like an amazing time to me" Phil said sarcastically

"I for one am kind of excited" April said

"You're always excited.." Kofi said

"Not always.. Just 95% of the time"

"Until I beat you at WWE 2K14" he said

"Not happening!" She said

"Oh it's happening!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Children children!" Phil said

"We'll see..." Kofi said laughing

They finally got to the venue and April's match was before Phil's she changed in the locker room and walked to catering after finishing her hair and makeup she saw Phil and walked up to him placing her hands over his eyes "Guess who?" She said

"Queen Elizabeth.." He said and she laughed he turned to face her "damn..." He said looking her up and down

"Shut up..." She said pushing him he grabbed her waist and pulled her down on his lap she kissed him pulling away only when she heard a laugh she looked to see Big E standing there

"That's gonna get you a kid if you're not careful" E said she stuck her tongue out at him

"Are you ready?" She asked him since he would be walking out with her tonight

"Say no!" Phil said to E not wanting to let his wife go

"Yes.." E said and smiled at Phil

"You suck.." Phil said April kissed him one last time before heading out to her match

About twenty minutes later she was happy to get to the back.. Phil's match was after hers. She walked in the locker room and collapsed on the couch her head on his lap as he drew the red X's on his hands

"I'm tired..." She said closing her eyes

"So I don't get anything tonight?" He asked almost pouting which made her laugh

"Let's see how you feel after your match.." She said and he kissed her before getting up

An hour later he came back in the locker room drenched in sweat. April sat in her sweat pants and one of his shirts on the couch playing her PSP she looked up when he came in he headed straight to the shower

"You want anything tonight?" She asked laughing

"Nope.." He yelled back

"I do.." She heard behind her and saw Paul heyman standing behind her she wrinkled her nose

"You're horrible.." She said

"Aww.. Sweetheart I'm touched! That's the nicest thing you've ever said about me" he said she rolled her eyes

"What do you want?" She asked him

"To talk to your husband"

"He's busy"

"Well tell him I stopped by and wanted to say hi..." He said walking out the door he turned around "and by the way.. Nice match tonight" he said she just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her game

They got on the bus after Phil showered to see Kofi already playing the xbox

"You ready to get crushed?" He asked her Phil put his hands on her waist leading her to their room

"Not tonight.." Phil said

"we're going to bed.. Night dude" he said

"Night Phil... Night kid."

"Night..." April said

It was a long night and would take some getting used to, getting readjusted to being on the road after being off isn't easy even though it was only for three days it still isn't easy.


	3. Champions?

The next few weeks they got readjusted to life on the road. Things were going pretty good in Phil and April's relationship along with their work life.. That was until they got a call one morning to meet in Hartford with Vince and Stephanie in a meeting..

The whole drive there April was silently freaking out

"What if I'm in trouble?" She asked Phil who was driving

"Why would you be in trouble?" He asked

"I don't know.. But I could be.."

"Who cares?" He asked

"I do! If I get in trouble that can cost me my title or even worse my job! I can't get fired!" She said freaking out

"Baby calm down! You're not gonna get fired! You're not in trouble! If you were why would he want me there too?"

"So I don't have to tell you when I get home"

"Will you relax? It's not that big of a deal" he said the rest of the car ride was silent but Phil could tell April was silently freaking out to herself

Once they got to the office and sat down in a conference room with Vince and Stephanie "Will you please tell her she's not in trouble!" Phil said to Vince

"You're not in trouble... Far from it actually.. This meeting has more to do with Phil then you April but you're involved in it as well"

"What's up?" Phil asked

"How would you like to hold the title again?" Vince asked and April immediately perked up at that thought

"I'd love it but what's the catch?"

"No catch.. We are planning on putting the title on you here sometime in the near future"

"Where do I come into this plan?" April asked

"We want to see if you two want to work together again? Fans loved you two together last time.. What do you think? You'll be champions together.. The next power couple" Stephanie said

"Uh yeah! Of course!" April said

"Yeah... That sounds cool" phil said

"Great! When we get more details from creative about the two ideas we will let you know" Vince said happily he shook both of their hands and they exited the building getting in the rental car as they drove to the hotel

"Champions... Together? That's a first.." April said

"Yeah.. I like the idea of having you to work with though" "

Yeah that was fun last time" she agreed "I just hope it's soon…" he said and she nodded

"Well you better get to work then!" she said smiling at him

"They could just place the title on me.. That would be way more satisfying"

"yeah… right. They don't really like you that much anyway but they put up with you because you make them money.. I highly doubt they would just place it on you without you having to do any real work for it" she said

"I know… the things that you have to get through when you're the outcast" he said and she grabbed his hand

"Hey.. i'm right there with you.. I"m not exactly the bikini model like the rest of the girls. I'm just me… i've always been different and I'm not going to let anyone or anything change that. I made a vow when I decided to do this to just be me and not change anything"

"Well I think you're pretty great if that means anything to you" he said she laughed

"That means more than you'll ever know"

Once they got back to the hotel they decided to keep their current plans to themselves for right now. If you go around bragging to the other talent about anything that creative has planned for you it can get you in trouble with the main people for exposing their plans and it can get you some enemies as well. Hopefully the plans all work out and they will soon be champions together.

Okay… that's the third chapter.. Since this is my first fan fiction.. If anybody has any ideas on where they think the story should go from here feel free to PM me or review.. I have a plan for the story but I would love to hear your suggestions and see what you all are thinking. Thanks for reading and We'll see where the next chapter goes… XOXO :)


	4. Late Night Discussions

One of the things that sucks about being on the road is when you are home you are used to being in a moving vehicle to sleep so on your off days when you're home you can't sleep very well because you're not in motion like you're used to. This is something Phil is used to and has learned to cope with, April however isn't completely used to it.. she has always been able to sleep anywhere but ever since she started dating Phil she's developed his sleeping patterns.

"What time is it?" April asked as they laid in their bed at the house

"2:23.." phil said

"it's late…." she said

"Yeah.. but you're used to it" he said

"sure but i wish i could sleep…"

"I know the feeling" he said

"What's wrong?" she asked him seeing something in his face

"it's nothing" he said and held her closer

"You think i actually believe that? I know you better than anyone and I know when something is bothering you so spill" she said

"I'm nervous about being champion again because of you"

"What? How are you nervous about being champion? You're never nervous about new tasks and why because of me?"

"When i was champion before I was pulled in 50 different directions at a time and i never had time for resting or time to hang out with my friends and I basically had no off days and it put a strain on our relationship.. I just don't want to do that again… i don't think our relationship would be able to take it if neither of us could be with each other like we are now"

"okay.. I understand what you're saying and I hear you but do you know what is different about our relationship now?" she asked

"What?" he asked suddenly intrigued

"We are married now… everybody in the company knows that and they know how much it means to both of us to spend time together even if it is just a few minutes every few hours. They would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship and that's a key too… it's OUR relationship not anybody else's so it shouldn't matter how busy either of us are we have to make time to be with each other… We can make this work but only if we want to make it work" she explained to him

"I guess you're right but it's gonna take a lot of work and a lot of effort to keep it where it is now" he said

"I'm ready if you are" she said

"We can do it…. We've beaten everything else why not beat this while we're at it" he said and she laughed and kissed his cheek

It was a long night and they stayed up talking for most of the night. April was a little worried about being the two top people in the company was going to effect them but she knew that if they put as much into their relationship that they have been then they would be just fine.

Sorry for the short chapter… I've been pretty busy with work but I wanted to put something up for you. So here's chapter 4.. As always let me know what you think and thank you for reading! XOXO


	5. Road Wife

The following week they couple was on the road once again. April was in the locker room with Kofi while Phil was doing conference calls in an office down the hall.

"Can I ask you something?" April asked Kofi who was stretching in the middle of the floor

"Sure... What's up?" He asked seeing the look in the young diva's eyes he could tell something was bothering her

"How do you keep your relationship with your wife so strong when you're on the road and you're away from her all the time?" She asked that question threw him off a little

"Woah.. Where's this coming from?" He asked

"Let's just say I may want to stop working for a while.." She said

"Why?" He asked

"It doesn't matter.."

"Yes it does! You love this company and you love working.. You told me a long time ago that the only way you would stop working is if you ever had kids..." He said and she started to walk to the mirror to check her makeup she heard him gasp "oh my god! You're pregnant!" He said

"Shhh! No... At least I don't think so..." She said

"Well you better know for sure! You can't get in the ring if you are" Kofi said

"Oh my god.. Thanks! Now you've got me worried" she said

"You brought it up!" He said

"No! No! You jumped to that conclusion!" She yelled

"You made me jump to that conclusion!" He yelled back Phil came in the room and saw the two yelling at each other

"Woah!" He said and grabbed April pulling her back "what the hell is going on?" He asked

"Why don't you ask her..I think you two should talk and you should find out what's going on from her instead of me" Kofi said and walked out of the room Phil turned to April

"What was that about?" He asked

"Nothing" she said

"Yeah right... You two never yell at each other.. What's going on?"

"What would you do if I stopped working for a while.." She said

"I don't know.. Support you... Why? Are you thinking about taking a break?"

"A little bit yeah.." She said

"Why? You only said you would take a break if you're pregnant..." He said and she turned around not facing him "wait... Are you?" He asked

"I don't know... I don't know.." She said tears rolling her face

Yikes…. okay this is a first.. Question… what do you guys think is going to happen? Do you think She's pregnant or is she just freaking herself out? Thanks for reading XOXO!


	6. What if?

It wasn't ten minutes after the heated discussion between Kofi and April that there was a knock on the door

"Go away!" Phil yelled not really wanting to be bothered and wanting to get to the bottom of this April rolled her eyes and went to the door

"You're up in two minutes AJ" the producer said and walked away as she went to walk out the door she felt arms pull her back and slam the door

"Where the hell are you going?" Phil asked suddenly upset

"I've got to go I've got a match.." She said

"Not if you're pregnant!" He said sternly

"We don't even know!" She said

"Well find out!" He said

"I can't I don't have a test and I have to go or people will think something is up" she said

"Something is up!"

"Do you really want everyone to know that?" She asked

"No..." He said

"Exactly so I have to go" she said

"Just... Be freaking careful.." He said

During the match phil watched on the tv in the locker room every time April would fall or get hit he's heart felt like it stopped.. Sure they didn't exactly plan on being parents so soon in their marriage but now that it was a possibility he couldn't want it more than anything.

After her match April made her way back to the locker room she closed the door "Let's go!" Phil said grabbing her hand and putting his bag over his shoulder "Where are we going?" She asked as he took her to the rental car

"To get a you a test at a drug store.." He said as he got in the car and began to drive

"I couldn't change?"she asked still in her cut up shirt and shorts

"Do you want to find out or not?" He snapped

"It's not like it will disappear... If I am it's not going anywhere!" She snapped back

"Ugh...I just need to know..." He said

"Oh really? YOU need to know? I need to know! I could possibly be growing a tiny person inside of me!" She yelled frustrated with the way he was acting

"You act like I don't realize that!" He yelled back she started to cry he looked at her and grabbed her hand kissing it "look... I know you're stressed... I know you're scared.. I am too but whatever happens we'll get through it together" he said

After driving about three hours to the next city they found a drug store and got five different tests. They checked into their hotel and got settled a little.

"We can wait a few minutes... If you're not ready to know yet.." He said seeing the fear that was in her eyes as she looked at the tests she grabbed them all and walked to the bathroom

"No... I have to know now.." She said and disappeared leaving Phil to sit on the bed nervous and scared but excited at the same time about three minutes later he heard the door open

"You can come in.." She said and he walked in seeing the tests that were all on the counter

"Well..." He said

"Congratulations... You're gonna be a dad..." She said and he looked at the tests some had plus signs, some had two lines, one just said pregnant...

He picked her up smiling "Oh my god..." He said and looked at the tests again

"They're not changing.." She said

"Are you okay?" He asked seeing she wasn't nearly as excited as he was

"Yeah... It's just a lot to soak in... Like how long has it been the three of us instead of just me and you? When did it happen? What do we do now?" She asked these questions more to herself than anybody else

"That stuff doesn't matter.. All that matters is I love you and you love me and even though we just found out we both love this baby.. Nothing will ever change that" he said and kissed her

"Forever..." She said

"And always.." He said

Awwww... Yay! Tell me.. What did you think? Did she react the right way? Thanks for reading! XOXO


	7. Our Secret

The next morning April woke up before Phil and got a shower she came out and looked at herself in the mirror not noticing he had woken up and was watching her every move. She lifted her shirt and ran her fingers across her flat stomach and smiled a little

"What are you doing?" He asked causing her to jump a little

"Oh my god.. How long have you been watching?" She asked pulling her shirt down

"Long enough to see that smile on your face" he said and she folded her arms

"I was just looking to see if you could see anything.." She said and he laughed shaking his head

"You were admiring... I know you.." He said

"Yeah... Admiring the fact that I'm gonna lose my abs and flat stomach.. I've always been tiny and now I'm gonna be huge"

"You're gonna be fine and you'll get it back really quickly" he said

"What am I supposed to tell Stephanie? Vince? I mean they just came up with a major storyline for both of us and now it's gonna be shot"

"Not necessarily..." He said causing her to look at him

"if they don't like it oh well. They can deal with me and trust me they don't want that"

"How do I tell them?" She asked

"How about.. I'm pregnant and if you don't like it you can deal with my husband?"

"I'm serious.. They've put so much trust into me and I go and pull this"

"We could just keep this between us for now if that would make you feel better. Just until you feel ready to tell everybody" he said trying to make her feel better she smiled at him

"I guess… i'm excited and scared all in one so i don't really know how to show it" she said shrugging her shoulders as she sat on the bed

Later that afternoon they had arrived at the venue for a house show they decided to keep the news from everybody including their friends. They were sitting in catering when Big E and Nick aka Dolph came and sat down next to them

"What's up with the happy couple?" Nick asked noticing the change in the couples attitudes

"We can't be happy?" April asked

"Yeah but you're never this happy.. and him.." he pointed to phil "Well he's never just happy" he finished and she laughed

"Well I'm happy now… so get used to it" phil said

"Seriously is something up with you two?" Big E asked as april got up to get food

"No.." phil said smiling

"this is freaking weird man… something's up with you two what is it?" Nick asked again

"Seriously dude.. this is the last time i'm saying it just leave it alone. We will tell you when we feel ready to tell you until then just leave it alone and stop bothering us with the same question over and over again obviously if we didn't answer it the first time what makes you think we will answer it any other time you ask?" Phil snapped now mad april came back up and she sensed the tension between the two guys she sat down

"uh… what just happened?" she asked but neither one would answer "okay…" she said and began to eat nick got up and Big E followed

"ya know.. maybe next time you will be a little more grateful that you have friends that are willing to help you if you just tell us what happened.." Nick said before walking away april looked at phil

"What did you do?" she asked him he looked at her

"What do you mean what did I do? Why do I always have to do something?" he asked kind of mad at her

"Well you're attitude can change at any second so I kinda just assumed" she said

"yeah that's the problem! You assumed.. You always assume things before you even know the whole situation" He somewhat yelled she got up

"See there you go.. Your attitude just changed in like 2 seconds.. I'm done.. I have to go get ready.. I'll see you later" she said and started to walk away he grabbed her wrist

"hey.." he said standing up she turned back to face him

"What?" she asked

"I'm sorry… I love you" he said she smiled

"I know… I love you too.. I gotta go" she said and kissed him

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews it seems like a lot of you are really enjoying it and i'm really glad. So let me know.. What do you guys think about this engagement thing? Do you think Punk and AJ are really engaged or is it a promise ring? Let me know… Personally I think they're engaged because I don't think it would be a promise ring.. Anyway let me know what you thought of this chapter.. Love you guys! Thanks for reading XOXO_


	8. First Appointment

The following week April has set up an appointment for a day they were off so that Phil could also go even though April had told him he didn't have to go because there wouldn't be much to see yet and it would be filling out a lot of paper work but he didn't care he still wanted to go so she let him. There was no sense in trying to stop him he would do whatever he wanted anyway.

As they sat there in the room April was filling out paperwork and Phil was sitting in a chair he kept glancing at her every so often. She noticed he was nervous and looked at him "You okay?" she asked him smiling at him

"yeah.. why wouldn't I be?" He asked her

"Relax.." She said

"How are you so calm?" He asked

"Trust me I'm just as nervous as you" she said and the doctor came in the room

"April?" She asked and april nodded

"yes.. this is my husband Phil" she said

"Hi.. I understand you took a pregnancy test and it came out positive?" she asked

"i actually took more than one.. I just want to know how far along I am and if everything is okay" April said

"That's the best thing to do. Normally we tell women to come in within a week of finding out because we can number one officially confirm the tests and number two make sure everything is okay by performing an ultrasound and we can measure the baby to see how far along you are during the ultrasound" explained after asking a bunch of questions and going over all the paperwork with the couple a nurse came in and got the paperwork "Okay..." she said turning back to April "are you ready for the fun part?" She asked

"Yeah..." She said and laid back it wasn't long before something came on the screen "is that..." April started

"Yep... That's your baby.. You can see the little arms and legs... It looks like you're measuring 9 weeks and 3 days" she said

"What? I've been in the ring that entire time... How did I not know?" She was panicking now

"Relax... Everything looks perfect although I would stop competing now that you know and some first time mothers don't realize until later because they don't have any signs at all. I had one woman that didn't know she was pregnant at all until she had the baby" said trying to calm her.

April's eyes widened "It's so tiny..." She said

"But that will change soon" said "do you want to hear the heartbeat?" She asked them

"Yeah of course!" April said wiping a tear away they heard the fast thump thump thump and looked at each other and smiled

After the appointment was over they were driving home and April was looking at the pictures "It's crazy to think that there is an actual baby inside of me.. It's just chilling in there" she said and he grabbed her hand smiling

"I didn't expect it to look like that at all.. I'm ready to go back" he said

"We go back when I'm 14 weeks so I'm sure a lot is gonna change between now and then and plus they said they could possibly tell us if it's a boy or a girl!" She said clapping her hands

"It's a girl.." he said she looked at him confused

"You want a girl and not a boy? Don't most fathers want a boy?" she asked him

"I honestly don't care what we have as long as its healthy but if i had a choice i would want a girl for the simple fact that if it is a boy it would probably be more like me and I don't think we could handle that and plus i think a girl would look just like you.." he said she smiled

"You want a daddy's girl…." she said and he smiled at her

"Whatever we have we will love no matter what" he said and kissed her

_ Well there ya go guys.. chapter 8 is complete sorry it's taken so long i've been really busy with work but i finally got it up! I promise i will update soon… I hope you guys are enjoying it. Let me know what you think they will have and are you surprised that Phil wants a girl instead of a boy? Thanks for Reading! XOXO_


	9. What Now?

After the appointment they went home and stayed for a few days. They decided they would keep their secret for just a little while longer but they knew they had to tell Stephanie and Vince so they could come up with something different for the storyline.

Arriving at RAW they were both a little on edge, April more so than Phil because she had never turned anything down that they've told her to do. She knew she had to be careful and not get hurt but she wanted to be in the ring... It had only been a week and she was already ready to get back in there.. It was gonna be a long 7 months...

Sitting in the office and waiting on Vince and Stephanie was making April more nervous than ever

"I feel like I'm gonna puke.." She said

"Really? You're so nervous you can't keep down food?" Phil asked her

"It could be that I'm nervous.. Or the fact that there is a baby growing inside me!" She snapped and he put his hands up

"Okay okay.." He said the pregnancy hormones were no joke she had been happy one second and sad the next she had snapped at everybody and then felt bad about it

"There they are...so you guys wanted to see us?" Stephanie said coming into the room as Vince followed shutting the door

"We have an issue with the storyline you want to put us in" phil said

"And what is that?" Vince asked April looked at Phil then at Stephanie

"I'm pregnant.." April said quietly

"What did you just say?" Vince asked

"I'm pregnant..." She said again

"What?" He asked again still not able to believe what he was hearing

"Oh my god..." Phil started "I know you can hear just fine... She's pregnant.. She's carrying our child.. How else can I put it?" Phil said standing up to walk out the door he slammed the door behind him

"I'm so sorry.." April said

"Sweetie it's okay... I've been through this.. Three times.. I know you're scared but everything will be okay" Stephanie said

"Thanks Stephanie... I guess I better go check on him.." She said and hugged her

After searching for fifteen minutes she finally found him sitting on a crate looking at his phone she walked up to him

"Hey..." She said to him

"Hi..." He said and looked at her "I'm sorry.. He just makes me angry at times" he finished

"I know.. You had the right to snap at him.." She said

"It just felt like he was acting as if it's nothing.."

"Yeah..."

"And it's not nothing... It may not have been planned but it's ours..." She smiled and kissed him

"Ours forever.." She said and sat on his lap

"Hey guys.." Nick said as he strolled up

"Hey..." April said

"What's up with you guys?" He asked

"Nothing really.. Ready for tonight.." Phil said and April smiled

"Why are you smiling?" Nick asked

"I'm gonna have a baby.." She said and Phil looked at her

"What?" Nick asked taken back

"I'm gonna have a baby" she said

"I didn't know you guys were trying" he said

"We weren't.. But we weren't exactly preventing it" she said

"Wow.. Well congratulations" he said

"Thanks!" She said

"I gotta go... I'll talk to you later" he said

"What was that?" Phil asked

"I'm sorry... Something just came over me... I want to tell people..."

"Okay... Who do you want to tell first?"

"Why don't we just get everybody together and break the news then?"

"Sounds good to me" he said

**_well there you have it.. Chapter 9 sorry it's so short i'm kind of having writers block so if you guys have any suggestions at all let me know and as always thanks for reading!_**


	10. Breaking the News

The following week the couple gathered their friends and family on one of there very few off days to break the news they'd been keeping. They new their friends would be happy for them but would they be supportive of the decision to start a family so early into their marriage? That was the question that worried April the most...

"Okay... So obviously we've gathered you all here for a reason... We rarely gather everybody unless it's a very big announcement.." April started

"We are going through a lot in the first year of marriage and it is true when they say the first year is always the hardest...and you guys know us we like to make things complicated and tricky so we are going to have a huge change in both of our lives and in all of your lives as well in the next few months..." Phil said and April grabbed his hand taking a deep breath she knew she had to just say it and wait for the reactions

"I'm 10 almost 11 weeks pregnant..." She said and all of their friends just looked at them like they were crazy it was silent for a few seconds "somebody please say something or I'm gonna throw up..." She said nervous

"Wow... That's a little shocking... But I for one am happy for you" colt said

"Thank you.." April said

"I think I speak for everybody when I say we are all happy and supportive of you two no matter what.." Celeste AKA Kaitlyn said and everybody started giving their congratulations to the couple

"I guess I'm the only one with enough guts to actually say this..." They heard and saw dean come out from the back of the room "what the hell were you thinking man?" He asked Phil "you knocked her up just when her career was starting to get huge.." He said

"We both are perfectly happy with this and so is everybody else..." April said

"Yeah.. Let's see how happy you are after 30 hours of labor and then you're home not living your dream while he's out doing whatever the hell he wants to do while you're taking care of it..." Dean said to her

"Get out..." Was all Phil said and April could tell he was furious

"I think we should all leave on that note.." Colt said ushering everybody out of the house

"no guys.. you really don't have to leave.." April said

"No.. you two need time and besides you need to calm him down before he kills somebody.. congratulations by the way" he said walking out the door april closed the door and turned to phil he had is arms crossed she put her hands on her hips

"You're pissed off…." He said

"No i'm not" she said

"Yes you are you have that look on your face and your hands on your hips i can tell you're mad"

"Well lets see… we gathered our friends here to break the news to them and you end up wanting to kill one of them"

"what was i supposed to do? He was being offensive to you… he was being rude.."

"we knew that there was a possibility that not everybody would take it the way we would like them to…"

"Yeah we did but he had no right to say the things he said to me and more importantly to you in my house of all places" he said

"I love how protective you are of me and this baby but you have got to relax and let go a little bit…"

"Really? You're gonna tell me to relax? You're the one freaking out about this pregnancy every five seconds"

"I'm sorry but it's a little strange to me to be growing another human inside of me…" she said walking up the stairs

"Great… now you're even more mad then before…" he said standing at the end of the stairs

"You can sleep on the couch…" she said slamming their bedroom door

**_Well there's chapter 10.. Are you guys enjoying it so far? What do you think caused the fight between April and Phil? Was it what Dean said or was it something deeper that's going on in their relationship? As always thanks for reading and reviewing! XOXO _**


	11. Blow Up

The couple spent the remainder of there night apart.. It had been 3 hours and neither one had came down or went up the stairs. Phil got tired of the silence and finally went up the stairs to their room he walked in to see April laying on the bed on her phone he sat on the bed

"Hey..." He said and she looked at him and got up and started to walk out of the room "April... Talk to me..." He said a much as he hated to be the one to give in first he knew she wouldn't give in first and if they were gonna fix this they had to speak

"Why?" She asked

"Why what?" He asked as she turned to face him

"Why did you do it? Why did you yell at him and kick him out when he was just stating his opinion?"

"Because... He was wrong to say that stuff! He can't just waltz in here and say whatever the hell he wants.. Yeah sure he can have his own opinions but if he's gonna say something that hurts you then I'm gonna step in... And I know it hurt your feelings I could see it in your eyes" he said she looked at him

"Did you ever stop and think that it wasn't what he said that hurt my feelings?" She asked and started to walk down the stairs Phil sat there for a second thinking about what she had said before following her down the stairs

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked still a little confused

"What if what he said was actually true? I mean I am at the top of my career right now and us raising a child in this craziness makes absolutely no sense.." She said and he was stunned

"What do you want to do? You're sure as he'll not getting an abortion! And we're married so obviously we will raise it but if you say it's crazy to raise a child in this lifestyle then what do you suggest we do?" He asked mad that she was even saying this stuff

"Adoption..." She said

"Oh hell no... Nope... Not happening!" He yelled

"Think about it!" She yelled back

"I'm not giving my kid to someone else to raise when I can clearly do it myself! It's mine nobody else's!" He yelled

"It's mine too! In case you forgot that small little detail!"

"I know that! But we're married! It's not like we're teenagers that got into a sticky situation... Husband and wife... Forever and always remember? Do you remember your vows?"

"Of course I do.." She said wiping a tear off her cheek

"No matter what we get thrown at us I know we can handle it as long as we stand together.." He said repeating her vows

"We're a tag team..." She finished

"Exactly.. And I don't want to have to break up with my tag team partner" he said

"Just answer one question..." She said

"What?"

"Did you do it on purpose?" She asked

"What?" He asked

"did you get me pregnant on purpose?" She asked

_**I know it's a really short chapter but I thought i should upload a chapter anyway.. Maybe I'll upload another chapter tonight if you guys are enjoying it... Tell me what you think.. Do you think he did it on purpose? Do you think April has completely lost her mind? Or does she make sense? Let me know! **_

_**Thanks for reading XOXO **_


	12. Home?

"Are you seriously asking me that question? Of course I didn't plan on you getting pregnant" He said baffled by her question

"You regret it…" She said and started to cry

"I do not.. now that i think about it maybe it's you that regrets it… Maybe you are the one that doesn't want this baby.." He said and felt a slap across his face April immediately put her face in her hands and started to cry as he walked to the door

"I can't talk to you when you are like this… I don't want to say something that i'm gonna regret i'm gonna go..." he said and walked out the door slamming it behind him she fell on the couch crying she immediately called Celeste and she came straight over since she was still in her hotel

"What happened?" Celeste asked coming through the door seeing her best friend crying on the couch

"I lost him…" April said looking up at her all Celeste could think to do was hug her best friend and let her cry to her like April had always done when something had went down between Celeste and her boyfriend It took a lot to shake April up and to see her completely breaking down it had to have been a huge fight…

"He'll come back.." Celeste said

"You don't understand… We were screaming at each other and then I slapped him" April said

"What could you have been arguing about that made you slap him?" she asked

"I want to put the baby up for adoption and he doesn't"

"Why? You're married" she said

"because our lives are so crazy and I can't raise a baby in this lifestyle"

"plenty of superstars have kids.." she said

"yeah but not to many superstars and divas have a kid… I mean who is supposed to watch it when we are working?" April asked

"ME!" Celeste said

"Yeah right… I just don't know why he's acting like this.."

"Okay… I love you and don't take this personally but you are crazy…" she said

"How am I supposed to not take that personally?" she asked

"ANYWAY! My point is maybe he's acting like this because of the way that the was raised and he doesn't want to make the same mistakes and he wants his kids to grow up with both of his parents.. Maybe he really wants this and You are just scared"

"Don't defend him! You're my best friend you are supposed to be on my side!"

"I am on your side! I'm just trying to explain to you what he may be feeling and it really is true that pregnancy hormones make you crazy…"

"Why does everybody keep saying I'm emotional when clearly i'm just trying to do what's best for my baby"

"Maybe what's best for your baby is to be in a home where both of its parents are together and no matter how busy their schedules are they always make time for him or her and maybe the best thing is for you to keep the baby… I know you want to I can see it in your eyes and I can also see that you already love that baby and you can't give it up… You're just scared" Celeste said and April really listened to that speech maybe she was right maybe her hormones really did get the best of her… The worst part of it all is Phil is gone but she doesn't know where…

"Thanks for that.." she said and hugged her best friend

about fifteen minutes after Celeste had left April went to the garage to get her car and noticed that Phil's car was still there she looked inside and saw him sitting there she opened his door

"How long have you been home?" she asked him shyly

"I never left…" he said smiling at her "I just needed you to think I did so you could talk to celeste and clear your mind a little bit which i knew you wouldn't do if i was around" he said to her

"I'm so sorry…" she said and he got out of the car shutting the door behind him and hugging her

"I know… and I also know that you're scared…" he said

"Terrified is a better way to put it.." she said

"It's all going to be okay…. and whatever you decide that you want to do I will support your decision.. I may not like it but I will always support you 100%" he said and she hugged him again

"Come on.." she said taking his hand and leading him in the house

"Where are we going?" he asked as he shut and locked the door

"We have to pick which room is gonna be the nursery…." She said and he smiled and kissed her

"I love you…" she said

"I love you…even though you can act pretty crazy at times" he said

"Do you promise to love me no matter how insane I get this next few months?" she asked

"I Do" he said "and do you promise to not make a final decision about anything until you talk to me about it first?" he asked her and she smiled

"I Do" she said

_**Okay second chapter of the night.. Let me know what you think of it and if you have any suggestions let me know **_

_**Thanks for reading xoxo**_


	13. Mother?

The next day was a special day for the couple.. It was mother's day.. Yeah they didn't really have to celebrate it and April didn't think much of it but Phil certainly did…

April woke up around 9 in the morning to a bouquet of red roses with a card that read 'Happy Mother's day' she smiled and walked down the stairs to see Phil watching tv on the couch

"What's with the roses and card?" she asked him as she sat on the couch

"It's mother's day.." he said and she looked at him confused

"but… we aren't celebrating" she said and he smiled at her

"You didn't think I was gonna let you be the only mother that didn't have a present on mother's day did you?" he asked her

"but I thought we weren't celebrating these holidays because we don't have a baby yet…" she said

"We do have a baby… just not in our arms yet but you are already a mother just like i'm already a father.. so… one last thing…" he said and got on the table at the end of the couch and handed her a box she opened the box to see a pandora charm bracelet that had their initials and a baby feet charm and a rose and of course a game controller and a charm that said Mommy on it she started to cry

"I love it but how did you pull this off?" she asked him

"Me and little one had a discussion last week about what she wanted to get you" he said and she laughed

"oh.. she told you huh? She said she wanted to get me a bracelet with all of these charms? Really?" she asked

"Okay so she may have had a little bit of help…" he said and she kissed him

"Great job you two…"she said and patted her stomach and he kissed her again

"Happy Mother's Day Mommy…" he said and she smiled

_**So this wasn't really a chapter but I thought I should do something special for mother's day anyway I plan on writing another few chapters **_**_tomorrow so they will be uploaded this week when I have time... As always thanks for reading XOXO _**


	14. Back to work

It's been three Weeks…. April is currently 14 weeks almost 15 and the couple has developed a routine April is still on the road with Phil and when he has to work she stays with some of the girls or Big E that way she won't be alone and Phil won't worry as much about her.

Their schedule was so crazy that they were beginning to find it hard to find time for each other. They currently have April doing segments backstage and very rarely getting in the ring for a segment so when ever she does her segment Phil is getting ready and as soon as she gets back he leaves so they haven't had really any alone time in the past two weeks.

Sitting on the couch on the bus April was playing Xbox with Kofi and eating when Phil got on the bus he was tired and ready for bed but he knew he needed to stay up and spend time with his wife so he sat next to her as she put her legs on his lap

"This is gonna sound really weird.." she said and both of the guys looked at her

"Then don't say it" Kofi said

"but I need to tell you so you can get it for me" she said pouting

"Alright fine.. what crazy craving are you having now?" Kofi asked

"I want popcorn dipped in pickle juice and hot sauce" she said

"Okay… gross…" Phil said "That can't be good for you" he finished

"but it tastes so good" she said

"You've tried it before?" he asked amazed and a little confused considering every weird craving she's had she's made him get it for her

"Last week yes… " she said smiling

"Still… gross but if that's what you want…" he said and got up and left

he was gone 5 minutes before returning she started eating and Kofi looked at her with a disgusted face Phil just shook his head and turned his attention to the game

"How is this not bothering you?" Kofi asked Phil

"He knows better than to say something to me" April said and Phil agreed with her

"this baby is making you really weird…" Kofi said

"Don't blame the baby she was already weird" phil said and april stuck her tongue out at him

"How much longer until you find out what you're having?" Kofi asked

"next week.." April said and smiled clapping her hands phil smiled

"We already know what it is" Phil said

"You can't be too sure.. you think it's a girl and I say boy.. mother's intuition" she said

"shouldn't that be the opposite way? Shouldn't he be wanting the boy and you want a girl?" kofi asked

"When have we ever done things the right way?" she asked

"Very true… well for what it's worth I think it's a boy too.." Kofi said

"You're both wrong! you know why?" phil asked

"Why?" April asked

"Father's intuition" he said smiling at her

"we shall see" april said with a smirk

"You're so wrong!" he said

**_There you have it chapter 14 is done! Let me know what you think it is.. Boy or Girl? Tell me your reasoning behind what you think it is.. hopefully you are enjoying the story so far.. as always thanks for reading XOXO see you next time! _**


	15. Update

**_Hey guys! sorry this isn't a chapter but I wanted to let you know i'm writing the next chapter and it will be up this week i'm hoping within the next few days and I hope you are enjoying the story so far... I'm enjoying reading all of your guesses on what the gender is.. Keep guessing and here's something fun you could do.. tell me what you think the gender is and leave some name suggestions i have a few in mind but would love to have your input as well! Thanks for reading and giving this story so much positive feedback! XOXO _**


End file.
